Somebody
by leahk80
Summary: Cooper Anderson? who is that? oh just somebody Blaine used to know
1. Chapter 1

They stood opposite each other, their chests heaving with pent up emotions as the

last note floated away. Blaine stared at his brother, the brother that abandoned him

all those years ago, the brother who stealthily left the anderson house in the middle

of the night and was never heard from again.

Emotions ran rapid through his body, long ago hidden memories burst to the

surface. He didn't know how to handle them, he thought if he sung with his brother

that maybe just maybe he could control them but it didn't help. They overwhelmed

him and without thought he lashed out.

He watched as his brother reached up to wipe away the blood from the corner of

his mouth. He looked sad. His brother looked him in the eyes, nodded as he

backed away, turned and left the auditorium.

Blaine stood there and watched as his brother walked away for the second

Heartbroken he whispered

"Don't go"


	2. Chapter 2

**this was supposed to be a one shot but the story just wouldn't let me go...it might turn into a crossover with White Collar but haven't decided yet. This is not beta'd so all mistake are mine and i do not own Glee or anything related to that. **

**Please read and review..Thanks**

Somebody

Chapter Two

The opening of the far door at the back of the auditorium brought Blaine out of his confused state. He turned expecting it to be his boyfriend Kurt. But instead he saw a figure of a man, an imposing, scary looking man. He got a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Can I help you?" he called out. He took a step back as the guy stomped up the stairs and across the stage to where Blaine was standing. Coldness swept over him. He did not like this man, was in fact afraid of him. He tried to shake it off, but he still took another step back as the guy reached inside his black leather jacket. An irrational fear that he was about to die came over him. Heart racing, Blaine made as if to scratch his side, instead he palmed his phone (thank god, it was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand). His first thought was call Kurt but then this guy was dangerous and he didn't want the guy hurt his boyfriend. He was all ready to call 911 when saw the guy pull out a piece of paper.

"Have you seen this guy?" grumbled the guy.

Blaine realized it was a picture. He looked and blinked a couple of times. Shaking his head he responded.

"No, haven't seen him."

He hoped his voice was steady. The guy huffed and gave him a menacing stare. Then strode off the stage.

Blaine wasn't aware that he was shaking until he heard the clatter of his phone hitting the stage. His thoughts raced. What was the man doing with that picture?

That picture of….

His brother?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Blaine gathered his things together and left the auditorium. Unbeknownst to him a shadow detached from the darkness and followed behind him.

He hadn't realized how late in the evening it was. The school was practically deserted, though there was the football practice on the back playing field. Blaine headed for his locker on the other side of the school. Slowly he became aware of soft footsteps following behind him. He stopped for a moment, looked over his shoulder, but he didn't see anything. Turning back around he resumed waling. He could hear the footsteps start back up and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

He knew he was being followed, he just hoped it wasn't the guy from before. He picked up his jape, taking the next corner almost at a run. He stopped half way down the hallway to catch his breath. He yelped as a hand descend over his mouth and a arm wrap around his waist. He was tugged back against someone.

"shhh" his captor whispered as he moved them into an empty classroom. Blaine resisted for a moment but the arms tightened their hold on him, tight enough to be slightly painful. Blaine stopped struggling when he heard footsteps approaching, he tried to still his erratic breathing. They stood tense as they listened at the door. There was more then one out in the hall.

"Where the hell is he?" an angry voice growled right outside the door they were hiding behind.

"You lost him?" the other one asked. "The Boss isn't going to like that"

"He can't have gotten away that quick, he has to be around here somewhere. If we have to search this place room by room then we will, but we've got to find him." the first voice said.

"Why is this kid so important?"

"Because Caffrey is in town and that little runt will lead us right to him." the first one replied. Blaine flinched at being called a runt, he may not be a football player but at least he was bigger then Kurt.

The arm of his captor tightened even more, like he was afraid Blaine would try something. Really? like he could stand up against that brute of a man. Blaine snorted at the thought. Oh crap he thought, please don't let them have heard that. He slapped at the arm around his waist as it squeezed him again.

They waited till the voices faded out as the men moved on down the hallway. The arms slowly loosened, Blaine pushed away and turned around.

"Coop?"

"Sorry for the squeezing, hope it wasn't too painful" Cooper said and he looked a little sheepish.

"What the hell is going on and who is Caffrey?" Blaine demanded.

Blaine could see that his brother was struggling with what to say. Emotions flew across Cooper face too fast for him to decipher. His brother was never one who could lie, not to his family and especially not to his little brother. The elder Anderson looked at Blaine.

"Me, I am Caffrey"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry this is really rough. Not beta'd. I wanted to thank those that commented on the last chapter, it means a lot! I hope you all like how this is turning out**.** The first line is the last line from chapter three.**

SOMEBODY

"_Me, I'm Caffrey"_

Chapter Four

"Look B, I'll explain things, really I will, but we've got to get out of here." Cooper said. Blaine couldn't speak; he was being bombarded with memories from his childhood of his brother shortening his name, usually to annoy him.

"What's wrong?" his brother asked.

"Nothing." Blaine whispered. He watched his brother peek around the slightly open door. He turned shot his little brother a reassuring grin then slid through the door. After a slight hesitation Blaine moved.

He followed behind Cooper till they reached outside and his brother told him to stay put. He is to hide if he should see the two men looking for them. Blaine wasn't scared, but he was nervous as he waited for the elder Anderson to return. He started fidgeting at time went by with no sign of his brother.

He began to sing under his breath and silently tapped his foot to the music floating through his mind. He always did this when things got to be too much and he began to get anxious, usually it was the only way he could calm himself. He noticed a non-descript boxy car that grandmothers prefer to drive; it coasted to a stop at the curb of the turn about. Blaine squinted against the bright sunlight; he realized that it was Cooper behind the wheel, beckoning to him.

Cautiously Blaine moved toward the car, looking for those that want to do them harm, which he has no doubt would hurt them both. He just made it to the passenger side door when he heard a shout from behind him.

"Quick get in." Cooper said. Blaine dove into the car just as Cooper pulled away from the curb. They raced away from the school even before he closed the door. The two men jumped into a black SUV intending to follow.

"Are they following us?" Cooper asked as he steered into traffic, switching lanes a couple of times before taking a left onto the highway.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know"

Cooper looked over at him in concern. His brother was being quiet, maybe a little too quiet. But then it's been Ten years since the last time they saw each other, he really didn't know his brother anymore but his gut instinct was telling him this was not normally such a quiet guy.

"What's going through your mind B?" he asked.

"The name is Blaine." His little brother answered. Cooper looked over at him but Blaine wouldn't look at him. He sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought. Cooper well Neal Caffrey really, had debated long and hard before he headed to Lima Ohio, in fact he had quite the argument with Mozzie about severing ties, no goodbyes. He never got the chance to say goodbye to June.

El

Diana

Clinton

Peter

Kramer made sure of that. But no one knew about his family other then what he told Peter. He had never revealed his true given name. So his family should be safe and he just wanted to see his little brother one last time before he met up with Mozzie in a non-extradition country. He hadn't counted on that the stupid commercial he did ten years ago to finance his escape would go viral after all this time nor that the reason he left in the first place to still be there.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry for the late update. work has been incredibly busy. i apologize for all the grammar, misspelling, plot holes and such. i've tried to find and fix as many as i could but got the feeling some may have slipped through. hope you enjoy!

Chapter Five

After a few tense moments, Blaine shook himself out of the confused state he has been in since they left the school. He looked at the surrounding area outside of the car, his brows creased in more confusion. He turned toward his brother and watched him. He saw that Cooper's eyes never stayed still, they kept moving between the front windshield to the rearview mirror to the side mirrors then back to the front.

"Where are you going?" Blaine finally broke the silence that encased the car. He saw his brother start. He watched Cooper's nervous glance. Noticed how his hands tighten on the steering wheel. He watched and waited. But couldn't wait much longer.

"Damn it Coop!" Blaine exploded. "What is going on, why are those men after you?"

Blaine grew agitated when his brother remained silent. He turned back to the front and scanned the scenery outside his window for a moment then turned back to stare at the man who he felt abandon him, left him without a support system. He had counted on Cooper being there, help him deal with the pains of growing up. Help him deal with coming out to his parents and the fallout after that. The bullying. His brother was supposed to protect him like a big brother should.

He turned away before his 'big brother' could see the tears welling up in his eyes. As discretely as he could he reached up and wiped away the few tears that escaped. He turned as he perceived movement from the corner of his eye. What he saw scared the living shit out of him.

"Coop, watch out!" he shouted.

His warning was a shade too late as the SUV from the school's parking lot slammed into the passengers side forcing the car across the four lane freeway into the barricade separating the east bound traffic. Tires squealed, metal crunched as they finally came to a stop.

"Blaine, you alright?" he heard his brother's voice, but it sounded odd, faded somehow. He found himself slumped against the door. The buckled in door. He felt pain all along the right side of his body and knew something was wrong with his right leg. He wanted to shake his head but knew it would only set off the bongo drums inside it. He felt like puking when he spotted the blood that clung to the spider-web cracked passenger side window. He closed his eyes at the terrible sight.

"B, you alright?" he heard again. Slowly he turned toward the driver's side of the car. He stared at his brother, not quite comprehending what was going on or why blood was dripping down his brother's face. Uncertainly Blaine reached up to touch his brother's face. Cooper gently stopped his hand.

"B please answer me, are you ok?" Cooper repeated. Blaine opened his mouth but no words came forth. He just stared at his brother. It became very unnerving, him not answering but there was nothing he could do. They both turned as something smashed through the window. Arms dived in and grabbed the younger boy and pulled him roughly back through the window. He was still stunned from the initial wreck to do much struggling.

"Blaine!" yelled Cooper. He couldn't stop them from taking his brother. He grabbed the seat belt to open it, but he couldn't get it to release. He didn't know if it was due to his hands shaking too much or if it was damaged but he couldn't get it to work. He searched the area for something to cut the belt but found nothing. Hands reached in and grab him. They pulled and yanked.

"I'm stuck you idiots." Cooper yelled through the pain. Dizziness swept over him and he could taste bile in his throat, he started gagging. He heard his abductors curse. He then heard the snick of a knife, felt tugging at his waist line. Finally he was free and they yanked him out.

Once out they punched him in the stomach to incapacitate him. He doubled over trying to get his breath back and to ease the pain. They quickly tied his hands together by wrapping duct tape around them several times. He looked around for his brother but did not see him and it scared him. He didn't believe these men were with the FBI, Peter wouldn't have sent thugs after him, he would have come after him himself. That is if he was on the case. Hughes may have taken him off the case. Kramer could have sent them but he didn't think Kramer would go that far off the beaten track, because these men were ruthless. He could tell they would have no problems with killing them if they were ordered to do so.

"Please my brother has nothing to do with whatever this is about. Let him go" Cooper said.

"Keep quiet." they both said and followed up with a harsh slap across his face. He did, kept quiet but he stilled struggled as they dragged him towards the SUV. He tried to signal for help from the cars that whizzed past them but the drivers were either oblivious or just didn't care to stop. Cooper's heart nearly stopped when he saw a semi barreling down the freeway, headed straight for them.

oh god

"Blaine!"

He screamed as the semi hit the SUV, pushed it a little along before the semi jackknifed, side swiping Cooper's car, just missing Cooper. However the thug on the left wasn't so lucky. He felt something warm splatter his left side.

Cooper knew what is was, but the just couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. Even when chaos reined around him, not even when his injuries made themselves known nor the sounds of cars honking, brakes squealing or people yelling. He was lost in the maelstrom of his thoughts.

Blaine was in the SUV, there was no other place they could have dragged him to. His baby brother was in that SUV that now lay flattened beneath the semi.

tbc

a/n: please read and review, thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: to the anon that commented on chapter five: There is no reason to be mean spirited, even in jest. If you took the time to think it out and to write it down then you meant it. Putting a 'just kidding' at the end doesn't absolve you. The chapters have been getting longer. Have Faith and a little patience.

Chapter Six

New York

She sighed as she finally got a chance to sit down. All day she was running non stop from this venue to that venue, trying to keep her client from freaking out. She's not sure why she agreed to plan a wedding. Next time she'll tell her cousin no. Right, like she could say that to her relative.

Elizabeth reached for the TV remote. Turning it to the entertainment channel. Well if she has to say late at the office then she's going to watch her favorite channel..for background noise. She smirked at her rationalization.

She pulled out the 3 dozen binders that belong to the Switzer wedding. El shook her head, it was going to be a long night. She rummaged around for her cell phone, hit speed dial one.

"Hey Hon"

She smiled as she heard her husband answer the phone.

"Hey Peter"

She sighed heavily over the phone.

"El?"

"It's nothing really. It's just going to be another long night. Don't expect me till very late." she said. It was her husband's turn to sigh. Once upon a time it was Peter who came home late. Usually with Neal tagging along. They must have both been thinking the same thing for she could hear Peter sigh at the same time.

"I miss him too hon." she said into the silence. It's been almost a month since Neal ran and it was like missing a limb. He was part of them and always will be. El kept catching herself dialing his number when she needed his expertise with wine or wanting to share the excitement of a new art show and when she realized she could no longer do that she felt like crying. But she couldn't. she had to be strong one here. Peter won't admit how deeply he misses his best friend. She resolved to be there for him when he truly realized that Neal was gone for good.

She hung up after saying good bye, eyed her work warily before she reached the first pile of brochure of services and contact number of the venue's they had toured, gathered her notes and got to work.

Peter sat at the kitchen counter staring absentmindedly at the stove. His thoughts on Neal. He really did miss him. When the deal was first made he didn't think he would get a friend out of it. He just wanted to save Neal. Yes he knows how that sounds but after three years chasing Neal, he knew the young conman inside and out. At least he had thought so, but the mess with the treasure and Keller made him doubt that Neal could ever change. But over time they were slowly becoming friends again and Peter was just beginning to trust him again.

Then Kramer happened and yes he was the one to bring in Kramer but he thought it was the best thing to do at the time. he hadn't realized how ruthless and embittered his mentor had become. Is that what he had to look forward to? embittered. Cold. Hard.

No, no way was he going to end up that way. He'd quit before that happened. As long as he had Elizabeth to come home to, to have her balance him ot, he would be ok. He realized that he also needed to know that Neal is alright, safe, alive and still in his life. Maybe not physically but knowing he's out there comforts him. It's not the same as having him here, where Peter can keep an eye on him. Not just that but to have him here, it makes life bearable. Makes Peter a better man.

Ohio

The last remaining thug yanked on Neal's taped hands, forcing him to stumble after him, still too dazed to protest. They made their way through the chaos of honking drivers and a few good samaritans who tried to stop them from leaving the area but then backed off as soon as the thug pulled out a gun.

They made it to the slew of trees that lined the freeway. He was pulled to a stop just inside the perimeter.

"Take off your shoes"

Neal blinked. Shoes? The thug kicked the con in the knee. Neal went down with a small cry. His shoes were painfully pulled from his reef. He was then yanked up to his bare feet and shoved forward. nil stumbled ahead nearly falling several times as he painfully stepped on twigs and rocks.

Neal had to focus here, had to shove thoughts of his brother to the back of his mind if he was to survive this. It was hard to do as the image of the semi hitting the SUV kept flashing across his mind. He forced his mind to tunnel vision till only the ground was visible and concentrated on dodging as many rocks and twigs and is that? dodging other gross things that littered the ground.

New York

Elizabeth Burke smiled with relief. She finally got everything in order for the presentation tomorrow with the bride and groom to finalize the venue. She reached to gather close the three binders of Venues, briefly lode up at the TV and froze. She grabbed the remote to turn the volume up.

She watched horrified as the scene of the wreak played over and over. She had to squint but she'd recognize that body frame anywhere. She squealed when the semi slammed into the SUV narrowly missing Neal.

"OH MY GOD" She whispered. She grabbed her cell, waited impatiently for her husband to pick up. She kept her yes glued to the TV. Saw Neal dragged across the freeway and off into the tress. The picture was grainy and she realized someone had filmed it with the camera on a cell phone.

For a moment she was too enthralled with the footage on the TV to realize that Peter had answered the phone. His constant yelling of her name shook her attention back to the phone.

"Quick Peter, turn on the news." She said. She waited for a moment before she heard an intake of breath. "Are you seeing this? Peter that's Neal!" She wished she was at home now so that she could be there for him.

"Hon, what are you going to do?" she asked. There's a chance that he may not be able to do anything. He's not really apart of the team anymore. He's still on a three month probation after the extent of his involvement in the events that led to Neal running. He is not allowed in the field. He'd been regulated to 'errand boy' and filing.

"Peter be ready, i'm heading home. Should take 30 mins." She spoke calmly. She didn't give him time to answer before closing her cell phone. She grabbed her stuff and hurried out the door.

When she reached home she found Peter on the couch, staring off into space till she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Hon." she spoke softly. Then gave a little shake when he didn't respond.

"Peter"

He started, looked up at her. When did she get here? the thought ran through his befuddled mind. He couldn't get the image of Neal on that freeway out of his mind.

"Huh?" he finally replied.

El looked at him then around him. Without answering she ran up the stairs, grabbed a suitcase, filled it with enough clothes for a week before returning to the living room. She took Peter by the arm and gently shoved him toward the door and into the car. She pulled away from their house. After driving awhile Peter finally pulled out of his thoughts and turned toward his wife.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, to go and get Neal of course."

tbc

please read and review:)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

By the time they stopped at their destination, Neal was barely walking. He was practically dragging his right leg behind him. He could barely catch his breath and he felt like puking. But that didn't seem to matter to his abductor. He just forced him along, muttering insane things under his breath. Apparently he had left his cell phone in the SUV and had no way to call for a pick up and they certainly could not flag down a cab.

Neal was just grateful for a tiny rest. He knew that he wouldn't be able to move on if he had to keep up the pace. He couldn't feel his feet anymore. The thug dragged him to an abandoned warehouse, pushed him into a supply closet and locked him in. the pain that swarmed him as he hit the ground was pure agony and soon he was lost to the darkness.

He stared at his wife. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. Go after Neal? He thought about it for a while. Peter knew that he would do almost anything to help his friend, as long as it was legal. Could he leave Neal to his fate? Of course not. There was no way he would abandon Neal. Neal was his friend, but to involve Elizabeth? This could get dangerous and they had no back up.

"I'm going Peter." His Wife said. What she could read his mind now? Then he looked away. Though he knew she couldn't read his mind, she did know him. Knew how he worked, how his mind worked. He sighed.

"El..."

"No Peter, Neal is family and he needs our help." She said in that tone of voice that he always gave into. Again he sighed. Knew he was defeated by his wife once again. He saw her smirk out of the corner of his eye. He sat sullenly in the passenger seat. Things were quiet for a while as Elizabeth let her husband thought things over. But she knew she had won as Peter settled into the seat.

Nine plus hours later, after pit stops and gas ups they finally made it to the outskirts of Lima, Ohio. They debated some on what to do once there and by a small margin Elizabeth's practical side prevailed and they checked into a motel that was not too far from the scene of the accident. Peter was chaffing at the bit. He wanted, no needed to find Neal but he knew his wife was right; he needed all the rest he could get if he wanted to find and be there for Neal. After a few hours of non-sleep the Burkes rose with the sun, ate a drive thru breakfast as they headed for the local police station.

El stayed in the car while Peter was talking to the person in charge. She looked around her. Lima looked like any other city in the world. Though it's bigger than say Forks, Washington, Lima still had that small town feel to it. She looked at the one story building that housed the Lima Police department. It didn't inspire trust and safety. It was run down and dingy. She'd have to remember to slather sanitizer on her husband after they get back home. She was brought out of her thoughts when Peter walked back towards the car. His long strides ate up the pavement. She didn't like the look on his face. Elizabeth waited till he was settled behind the steering wheel.

"What's going on?"

"There's no sign of Neal."

"So where do we go from here?" she asked.

"To the abduction site then to the hospital." He replied

"Hospital? Why?" El asked. Peter sighed.

"You know the SUV that was crushed?" he asked. El nodded.

"There was a survivor"

"Someone survived that?" Els asked in disbelief. Peter nodded his head.

"He was still trapped in the car at the last check in. They are hoping to get him out soon. So we go to check out the crime scene then head to the hospital to question the survivor if he is able. Elizabeth nodded and thought about that poor soul trapped in the wreckage.

"Do we know who it is?" She asked

"Witnesses said that they saw a kid pulled from Neal's car and put into the other vehicle b before it was hit. So far there is no personal info on him. I don't think he's a bad guy, but we don't know who or what he is to Neal." Peter said. Silence ensued for the rest of the way to the scene. Elizabeth gasped as the wreckage came into sight. How could anyone survive that?

"Jesus" Peter whispered. "How could anyone live through that?" Peter unknowingly echoed his wife's thoughts. They were passed through the blockade around the scene. They got out of the car and headed toward a group of people near the fire truck. Peter flagged down the man in charge of the rescue crew. He explained why they were there. Elizabeth was drawn to the wreaked SUV that still held someone within its embrace. As she drew close she could hear a whimper come from the crumpled up SUV.

El glanced over toward Peter then back to the SUV. She noticed a blanket or something lit it placed near the wreckage. After only a moment she deduced that it was used as a protection for someone to sit or lay on in order to talk to the person inside from glass and other debris. With determination Elizabeth strode forward, knelt down on her knee then laid flat out on the ground. She could only just see dark curls matted with blood.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked softly. She waited for a reply. but she got nothing.

"My name is Elizabeth, I'm an even planner with Burke premier Events in New York."

Elizabeth continued to talk about everything she could think of but got no response other than a whimper or sniffle. A bottle of water appeared on the ground in front of her. She glanced up, a paramedic stood there, smiling gently down at her. He motioned to her. She nodded then turned back.

"Hey, i'm just going to step away for a moment." She said. She moved to get up but froze when she heard a pain filled voice.

"Come back. Please?" He sounded so young, her heart went out to him.

"Of course I will." She replied. She grabbed the water and drank half the bottle before following the medic away from the car.

"Your doing a great job mame."

El snorted "Elizabeth"

He smiled at her.

"Scott. Your husband went to follow the trail into the woods. He asked for you to remain here and keep doing what your doing. It really is helping the kid." Scott said.

"Of course I'm staying. What can you tell me about him." She replied.

"Not much. We believe he's between sixteen and eighteen years of age. That's all. We can't even get close to know his injuries and he won't speak to us. We were able to get a monitor on his finger. He is too wedged in." he replied. El looked back at the SUV. She faced the medic once again.

"How are you going to get him out?"

"At this time we just don't know. Being wedged like that is probably what is keeping him alive. He no doubt has punctured something and more than likely internal bleeding. We have a doctor in route who will accesses and monitor him. The doctor will then advise the firefighters on how to extract the young man. But right now we need to keep him calm and he seemed to take to you."

Elizabeth nodded. "I can do that" She drank the last of the water and headed back to the wreck and the boy inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this was just supposed to be a 100 word interlude but it just ran on. so i made it a chapter. the next few chapters may be shorter/longer then usual. it just depends on where the chapter feels like it needs to end. please bare with me:)**

Chapter Eight-interlude

_Blaine's POV_

The pain that surged through his body woke him abruptly. Oh god he hurt… Everywhere. His mind felt hazy and his head throbbed painfully as he tried to lift it. He cried out as a sharp pain radiated from his skull down his neck and into his shoulders. He laid back and panted till the pain evened out.

Blaine could feel something drip down his face, he brought his hand up to wipe whatever it was away but it never reached its intended stop. His arm caught on something. He tried to look at what he was caught on but couldn't open his eyes. something glued them shut. He could feel the panic rise and knew he had to get it under control. He tried to move his other hand and was somewhat successful.

Finally he was able to open his was confused, he should be able to see…anything.. Shapes, outlines but nothing. He reached up, touched his face and realized that yes his eyes were in fact open. _Oh god, I can't see!_

Blaine couldn't hold back anymore. In his panic he began to thrash around, pain exploded all along his body. His mind shut down and soon his body followed.

A whimper woke him up a bit later. At first he didn't know where he was but then he remembered. Cooper! Where the hell was his brother. Blaine tried to call out, but what came out was more like a squeak. Wait, was Coop in the car with him? He couldn't remember. He shook his head and immediately regretted it. He tried to remember what happened before waking up. He remember school and having a angst filled sing off with his brother. He blinked a couple of times as he remembered the men that chased them, pulled him from the car and put him into a SUV. But anything after that was very blurry. His eyes drooped and all he wanted to do was go home where he could snuggle up with his boyfriend.

He breathed in slowly and deeply, pain flared for a moment and he knew his ribs were injured. Hopefully just bruised and not broken. He became aware of sounds outside of the vehicle. He could hear cars rushing by on one side and people's voices on the other. He could hear them as they came closer where he was.

Blaine licked his lips, tried to speak but his throat was to dry. He tried again but nothing happened. He whimpered when something shook the car and he felt pressure against his body. As the pressure built up, pain raced across his body and he felt like he was slowly being crushed. Finally it became too much and he let out a strangled scream. Shouts rang out and the crushing sensation stopped and he sobbed with relief.

"Hey, are you ok?" Blaine heard a man's voice come through the window. He tried again to speak but only a whimper came out and he huffed in annoyance. the Man heard him, told him to hold on, that they would get him out just as soon as they could. He heard him leave and a thread of panic sliced through him. After a moment the man came back and brought someone with him. They discussed how to get him out, but first they needed the EMT's to check him out. The man explained each move, each touch he had to do before doing it. He felt fingers fumble near his wrist. Most likely to take his pulse. Blaine hated that he couldn't see, it made him anxious. His rescuer was asking more questions that Blaine couldn't answer. He could feel the darkness edging back upon his conscious.

He really didn't feel well. He knew that probably wasn't a good thin. Pain arced across his body as he tensed up with the pain. White blossomed behind his eyes and he began to twitch.

"Damn it, he's seizing!" his rescuer called out frantically. He helot helpless as he watched the young teenager shake. It lasted for quite a while, he noted the time the seizer hit and when it need. He really didn't like the kid's breathing but there was nothing he could do whirr the poor boy was wedged in like he was. He also noted that the boy was now unconscious. He quickly took his pulse, noted it in his note pad, and walked back to his rig and called it in.

**************************************

Flash: His dad. Flash: his mother. Flash: Dalton Academy. Flash: Teenage dream. Flash: Kurt. Flash: Cooper. Blaine's brow scrunched up as he turned is head, tried to follow the images in his head. His heart began to race, although not yet aware, irrational panic began to rise. His head hurt and he moaned in pain. He just wanted the pain to stop. The images in his head stopped, for a moment the image of Kurt was bright in his mind before fading to darkness.

NO! He couldn't lose Kurt. Didn't want to leave him. He has to be strong and fight back the darkness. He just needed something to focus on. He slowly became aware of a voice talking to him, it was different from the one before. He believed it was a woman this time. her voice sounded like an angel, it called to him. Was this it? was he dead and the angel came to take him away? He didn't want to go, he needed to stay. For his brother, who he realized that he loved dearly and no longer wanted to fight. He needed to stay for Kurt, for the boy he was deeply in love with, he knew his death would devastate him. But he didn't know how to stay.

He let the angelic voice wash over him, let it sooth the raw edges. Blaine lost himself to the voice, he imaged that he was safely back in the arms of his boyfriend. He woke abruptly when the voice stopped. No, please keep talking, you keep me focused, he tried to say that but he really didn't believe he actually spoke. The woman moved away. He swallowed, licked his lips.

"Come back"

It came out a squeak. he became agitated so much so that he didn't hear the woman's reply.

_Please come back!_

********************************

please read and review:)


	9. Chapter 9

**this chapter is beta'd by katbookworm, thanks so much!**

Chapter Nine

Neal was pulled out of the darkness roughly, as his captor dragged him from the closet by a very tight grip on his hair. He sprawled on the grimy floor where he was dumped. He tried to control the pain that flowed through his body, the worst was his feet. They throbbed like no other. Someone cleared their throat and he froze when he recognized the sound. He raised his head slowly, partly to keep the dizziness at bay, partly because he didn't want to meet the bastard's eyes if it was him… because now he knew without a doubt who the boss was.

"Cooper"

Neal looked at the man in resignation.

"Dad"

He steeled himself for the coming conversation as best as he could. He knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. Neal warily watched his father as the man circled him, sizing him up before returning to stand in front of him. He stared at his son for a moment before backhanding him. Neal's head snapped to the side as pain seared from his jaw down into his neck. He swayed on his feet and he feared he would go down but he refused to show weakness in front of his father. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He had to, otherwise his father would tear into him like he used to, tear him down to that sniveling weak pretty boy that used to cower before him. He can't think like that… He is Neal Caffery, a great, no, the greatest conman and forger. This man in front of him is not his father, hasn't been his father since high school.

"You were supposed to stay away and never show your face in this town again. You were never to have any contact with Blaine but here you are." His father spat at him and struck him in the face. He could feel the hatred boiling out of the man. Tears welled up but he struggled to hold them back.

"How dare you come back here? How dare you take my son away from me?" His father punctuated each sentence with a punch to Neal's face. How much he hated that face. Mr. Anderson was a hard, strict and very opinionated man. When Cooper was a little boy, he was brought up right, went to church, hung around the right people. His son was better than any other, less than rich heathens. Not his son! He was to be groomed in his father's image and one day he was to became partner to the most prestigious company this world has ever seen. But something happened when he turned fourteen. He became rebellious, talking back to both his mother and father, broke the rules. His grades started to fall and he quit the Lacrosse team. Anderson pinpointed the day that started it all. Cooper stayed after school for Lacrosse practice. He was to meet his father out front of the school, showered and dressed for an important dinner later that evening. But he was late so Mr. Anderson went looking for his wayward son.

As he entered the boy's locker room, he became uneasy. Something seemed out of place. Cautiously he moved through the eerie empty locker room. Then he heard a scuffling sound near the back of the room. He heard murmuring as he grew closer. What he saw shamed him to his core. He found his son up against the wall, his hands on the student coach's chest, kissing him. He remembered how he grabbed his son, yanking him out of the locker room into the limo without a sound. He remembered how Cooper curled up in the corner of the backseat to get away from the wall of rage that was his father and he had felt powerful, almost giddy when his own son cowered before him.

Now as he stared down at his eldest son, he realized he'd actually missed the distasteful wretch in front of him. Or maybe what he missed was the power he had over Cooper. Once Cooper was run out of town he had turned his attention to his youngest son and vowed that Blaine would be under his control and no way would a son of his be one of those….things_. _

"What did I do to offend you dad? Neal asked through split lips. The cut burned and bled as he spoke. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Anderson's gaze narrowed on the beaten man in front of him and his anger grew as the thing that was his son spoke. Neal watched the hatred and disgust reached a higher level and he started to fear for his life.

"You chose to be that way, lying with another man. It's filthy and unholy." His father spat at him. "You're a disgrace; you humiliated me in front of my family and friends. Your mother never knew, I never told her, she believes you ran away. But the worst part is the influence you have over Blaine. I could not let you taint the young and impressionable boy who looked up to you. But I was too late; you had already infected him, like you did that promising young coach."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neal shouted out. He shrank back when his father leaned into his space, inches from his face.

"You turned your brother into a faggot." His father bellowed. Neal cringed at that word and the force it was said with. He had endured the name calling and such that his father threw at him back then, endured the so called healing camps that just loved to torture the gayness out of kids, but he never got used to the loveless relationship between them. If he went through that, what did Blaine have to go through? He wanted to apologize to his brother for leaving him all those years ago and for getting him killed. A wave of grief washed over him and tears welled up to run down his face. His head rocked to the side as his attention was brought back to his father.

"You are so weak… I can't believe you were ever my son. Weak, pathetic and disgusting." His father said. Neal couldn't believe his father.

"Dad, I am not, nor have I ever been, gay." Neal replied. His entire body trembled, not only with the physical pain but the emotional pain. His father stared at him.

"Well of course you are. I caught you red handed."

Neal shook his head. "I was not making out with the student coach Dad, it wasn't consensual." He said sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"He molested me" he whispered. The words bringing back memories he didn't want to relive. His father stood there, still with a look of disgust on his face. He leaned forward and slapped his son across the face again.

"How dare you lie to me? You seduced that man right into your bed. You are disgusting."

His father really needed to think of another word to describe him. They were distracted by the sound of a car pulling up to the building.

"You nearly ruined that man's reputation, that man's life and you're still determined to ruin his life aren't you?"

Neal looked at his father in disbelief.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. In just a few minutes you will no longer be my problem." His father sneered at him. Neal swallowed; never had he needed a timely rescue by Peter more than he did right then. He felt dread and sorrow deep in his bones that he was not going to get that rescue and most likely he would never see the Burkes again. They both turned toward the door on the other side of the abandoned building as it opened. Trepidation swarmed him as a figure approached them.

It wasn't until the man stepped up into the light that Neal recognized this man. Although it had been almost a decade since he'd seen him, he would never forget that voice.

"Hello Cooper"

Neal's body tensed up to the point of pain. Then he shook his head.

_No no no no no no_

He was freaking out. It couldn't be. But he remembered that sickly sweet voice from his nightmares. The man stopped just in front of him, reached up to lightly run his fingers through Neal's hair, grabbed a knot of it and yanked his head back. He leaned in, stared intently into his eyes smiling a truly evil smile before cruelly kissing him. Neal wanted to vomit, he struggled and brought his knee up but it was blocked. Someone, not his father, grabbed his arms tightly behind his back. He knew he couldn't con his way out of this and his heart sank at the thought of being in the presence of his childhood tormentor. Memories of the student coach flew through his mind, taking him back to the last time he had seen his molester and making him re-live the terror of his sixteen year old self.

After everything he has been through today, the emotional reunion with his brother, running from the goons, the wreck, Blaine's death and now this? His mind and body began to shut down and he sank down willingly into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

_a_

_A/N: I sent this chapter to my beta over a month ago and she never got back to me, i hope everything is ok with her. So this is totally unbeta'd so please bare with me on my mistakes._

_thanks.  
-_

_Earlier that day:_

Usually the Lima Bean was nice and quiet at this time of the morning. But right now it was

busy with a lot of chattering going on. Kurt Hummel listened to the conversations going on

around him. He looked up at the clock. He frowned; Blaine was supposed to meet him fifteen

minutes ago. That was so unlike him that Kurt began to worry He turned back into the

conversations when he heard a gasp and someone said 'Oh that poor boy'. The young singer

looked around him, everyone was staring and pointing at their computers, notebooks, ipads,

some with disbelief some were horrified. He became curious.

"Excuse me, can I ask what has everyone's interest?" he questioned the two girls at the next

table. In reply the blonde girl turned her tablet towards him. It was opened to the news station.

Kurt watched as a car was rammed into the boundary blocks on the highway. The video was

kind of grainy but Kurt would recognize the gelled hair anywhere. He gasped as he watched as

his boyfriend was pulled out the window and placed into a SUV. He saw the two men drag

Cooper out then stared in disbelief as a semi slammed into the SUV that held Blaine.

"Nonononono" he mumbled, brought his hand to cover his mouth, tried to keep his hysteria

behind his hand.

_Oh god!_

"Hey, are you alright?" the girl asked. Kurt looked at her as tears sipped down his face. He

pointed to the screen, opened his mouth but no words were spoken.

"Sir?"

"Blaine" he whispered. The girl looked from him to the screen and back.

"You knew him" at her words Kurt crumbled to the ground. Started to rock back and forth,

mumbling his boyfriends name over and over. The girl began to freak out. She wasn't very

good at comforting people. She looked to her friend for help, who shrugged at her. An

employee came up to them asked what happened. The girls explained and showed him the

footage.

"Ah man, that's his boyfriend" The employee said. He kneeled down, gently touched the

weeping boy on the ground.

"Come on Kurt, let's get you to the back office." He guided the crying boy behind the counter

and into the back. He took the younger boy's bag, searched it for a phone. Finding it he

searched the list. Finally he settled on 'Burt'. It sounded like Kurt so it had to be a relative,

right?

"Hummel lube and tire"

"Hi, is Burt there?"

"Speaking"

"Are you related to Kurt?"

"Who is this and why are you asking about my son?" The man, Burt on the phone asked.

"Oh thank god, look I work at the Lime Bean and Kurt is and emotional wreck after seeing the

video, you need to get down here like yesterday." The kid spat out as quickly as he could.

After a moment he realized that Burt had hung up when he got no answer.  
-

_Burt_

Burt stood there, frozen for a moment after hanging up. What video? He turned toward the

desk computer but he didn't have a clue where to begin; besides his son need him right now.

He calls out to Jimmy to hold down the fort before heading out. The scenarios that ran through

his head got worse and worse the closer he got the coffee place. But nothing could prepare him

for a completely catatonic Kurt. Once there he was escorted through the main dining area on

through to the back office. He looked at the employee who was standing over his son. He

pointed to the computer.

"It's awful" the guy said. Burt needed as he hit play on the video already cued up. He went

numb as he recognized Blaine. He closed his eyes, grief for the boy he once knew washed

over him. He turned around pulled Kurt to him, steered him out and into the truck and took

him home.

As they were driving home the news came over the radio. Something about it caught Burt's

attention; He reached out to turn it up. Burt quickly pulled over so that he could focus on the

radio. Something about a crash and someone trapped inside. A niggling feeling came over him

as he sat listening to the radio. They couldn't be talking about Blaine, could they? Burt decided

to listen to his gut feeling. He turned the truck around and head to the crash site.

He glanced briefly from the road to Kurt. There was no change, his son sat just as trapped in

his won mind as that kid was trapped in that car. If that was Blaine, then there's still a chance

that he will die. Burt slowed down the truck as he thought about things. Would it do Kurt any

good to get his hopes up just to lose it again if Blaine survived the crash just to die in the

hospital? Should he not say anything to him till Burt knew for sure either way? No, no way

could he do that to Kurt. Take away his last chance to speak, to hold the boy he loved? No,

absolutely not, Burt pulled back out into traffic and continued to the crash site.


End file.
